


The Subtle Things

by LightBloom



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBloom/pseuds/LightBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many little things that made him up, but she hadn't appreciated them so much until just now. Implied Noerah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Subtle Things

It was the subtle things that she always noticed.

The faint sadness that echoed after his words whenever he spoke about Yeul; the memories he’d forgotten surfacing just enough to hurt him.

The happiness in his eyes whenever they visited Academia, the way they widened with joy whenever children would run by. Adoration whenever the same children approached them, idolizing them from the tales that had spread through the city; the two time travelers who helping change the future.

The underlying dislike and self-hate in his hands whenever the topic of Snow popped up; his fingers closing and arms bracing as if to protect himself from some invisible fall.

The underlying and anxiety in his posture while he healed her deeper wounds.

The way he summoned up courage and strength from his core before they leapt into the heat of battle.

These were the little things that made up Noel.

If all of these little things were the ones that built him up, she thought, her vision fading, it was no wonder that it was something so large that would ultimately break him down.


End file.
